Dreams vs Reality
by prplemyth
Summary: "When he sees Annabeth that morning, her hair is cascading down her back and the curls slide against the skin of her shoulders in her tank top, reminding him wonderfully of the dream the night before. It's distracting." Rated T for a reason. Percabeth. Essentially really soft PWP. Oneshot.


_A/N: This little minific is for my anon on tumblr who helped me come up with this. It isn't exactly your prompt, dear anon, but I hope it came to a good end! And remember – this is rated M for quite the reason ;)_

_Love you all and thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

Annabeth grinds into Percy's lap as his vision seems to black out. All he can think is AnnabethAnnabethAnnabeth – her hair, her smell, her eyes. God, those eyes. There's not one thought coming out clearly. All words are stilted, stuttered, manic, "I love yous," pouring from his lips as Annabeth throws her head back in ecstasy and laughs lightly as she exhales.

"I love you, Percy," she gasps, rolling her hips.

Percy can't respond because he's –

Percy sits up straight in bed, wide awake. His forehead is damp with sweat and he – yep, he's definitely going to have to change his sheets.

* * *

When he sees Annabeth that morning, her hair is cascading down her back and the curls slide against the skin of her shoulders in her tank top, reminding him wonderfully of the dream the night before.

It's distracting.

He's disappointed when she ties her hair back for his lesson on knife usage, but he gets a great view of her long, slender neck.

She's really distracting

"Gods, Percy, that's the third time I've beaten you today," laughs Annabeth, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. They're sparkling the same way they did in the dream.

Percy can't exactly remember his name.

"I mean, not saying that I couldn't beat you on a normal day," she says, shrugging, "but usually you put up a bit more of a fight. What's on your mind? What's got you bothered?"

If only she knew – bothered is the right word. Like an itch crawling up his spine, the resounding echo of last night's dream claws at his every nerve. Not a moment allows him respite from the feeling like a pool of water building on his back he can't shake off.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asks. She looks concerned now. "You look – weird."

"Nah, I'm fine," says Percy, trying to focus. "I'm good, I swear. I'll beat you this next time."

He doesn't.

* * *

While tutoring him in Ancient Greek to catch up on some of the older myths, "just in case we get a third Great Prophecy that has us fighting Hesiod, Homer and Theognis in an epic poetry battle," Annabeth reads the words aloud in half a whisper, and Percy's forced again to fly back into the dream. Her ragged gasps, her fluttering eyelashes.

Wow, he literally cannot catch a break.

"Oh my gods, Percy, what is wrong with you?" asks Annabeth, frustrated like never before. "You're not focusing, you're out of your mind thinking about gods know what, and you aren't listening to a damned word I'm saying!" She throws down the book she had been holding and glares at Percy.

"I'm sorry," mumbles Percy, trying to avoid her eyes. "I…I guess I just…"

"What?" thunders Annabeth, glaring at him. "What on earth could explain this?"

The words fly out of his mouth before he knows what he's doing. "I had a sex dream about you last night and it's really distracting."

Annabeth blinks, looking strangely intrigued. "You had a sex dream about me," she repeats slowly.

Percy nods, looking almost apologetic. "I know this might make things awkward, but –"

"What did I do in this dream?" Annabeth asks. She sets the books down on the desk and turns to Percy in her chair. "Be specific, Percy, and don't spare any details."

Percy swallows hard. "W-well it began w-with you. And me…"

Annabeth nods, tilting her head to the side. "Well, of course it's me," she says as she fights back a smile. "I guessed that."

"You want me to be more specific?"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow and nods slowly.

Percy draws a shuddering breath, trying to maintain composure. "Every single detail?"

"Every last one of them."

"Right, of course. You sat on my lap, and we were discussing the day. I can't remember what. I think it had something to do with the work we've been doing, actually. You put your hands on my waist, and began pushing up my shirt…" He trails off, closing his eyes briefly as the memory comes to the front of his mind. "And then you – you started kissing me," Percy looks down, finding it difficult to meet Annabeth's eyes. "And slowly started taking off your clothes."

"Like this?" Percy looks up to see Annabeth's shirt rising off of her body and falling to the ground. Annabeth leans forward and kisses Percy, running her hands up his chest.

"Y-yeah, actually, just like that."

"What happened next?" asks Annabeth.

Percy, however, is unable to speak. "Legs," he managed to choke out, "you wrapped them around me."

Annabeth straddles him, long legs curling around him and pinning him to the chair.

"Let me guess," says Annabeth, pushing his shirt up and pulling it over his head, "next I began moving, sort of like this."

Percy's dream was nothing compared to this. The reality of Annabeth scorches his body, blinds his eyes, floods through him as he responds in every way. Her hips move languidly, her lips inches away from his. He can barely breathe, let alone speak. "Just about, yeah," he manages to reply. He smiles and grazes his arms across Annabeth's shoulders. "Gods, I love you."

She shrugs and smiles. "I know."

"Wanna know what happens next from my dream?"

Annabeth sighs. "I think I can guess the rest of the way."

The two remove their clothing and rework the entirety of Percy's dream, full of gasps and murmured "I love yous" and soft laughter, both from Annabeth and Percy.

When they fall, spent, into bed next to each other, Percy wraps his arms around Annabeth as her eyes drift closed.

"You know," he says, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, "I really didn't make much progress on Ancient Greek today. I'm going to have to come here to study again tomorrow. You know, so that I can keep up."

"Oh believe me," murmurs Annabeth, "you can definitely keep up."


End file.
